With the development of information technologies and the widespread popularity of digital office, many industries generate a large amount of data that needs to be stored every day. Therefore, the data storage technology has become one of the public focuses.
A general solution in the existing data storage technology is to implement data storage by using a database technology. That is, one or more devices that store data are managed by using one database management center, and create, retrieve, update, and delete (CRUD) operations performed on data are managed by using the database management center. With the continuous development of existing data storage technologies, new data storage technologies such as a distributed database technology are gradually developed and perfected. As such, data storage is significantly improved not only in terms of a storage speed, data occupation space, but also in terms of data management convenience, etc., so as to satisfy people's demands for data storage.
However, in the existing technology, databases used by different enterprises or units usually run independently, and are separately managed by respective database management centers. When data separately stored by a plurality of enterprises or units needs to be obtained, corresponding data needs to be obtained separately from different databases, and a data acquisition process is consequently complex.
In addition, considering the security of the data, usually, not databases of all enterprises or units are publicly accessible. Consequently, it is difficult to obtain related data successfully over the network. In addition, usually, before obtaining data, an identity needs to be first proved (or a digital certificate needs to be obtained) in a qualified department, so as to obtain the data from the enterprise or the unit by using the identity information (or the digital certificate) that has already been proved. Consequently, it becomes harder to obtain the data.